This invention relates generally to concrete plank machines and more particularly to means for continuously embedding reinforcing wire in concrete planks. A typical prior art concrete plank machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,490 to Robert H. Nagy. Such machines include a movable frame carrying several hoppers from which layers of concrete are deposited on a bed to form a multi-layered concrete plank, the last hopper depositing the upper layer of concrete on the concrete plank. For some applications, it has been found desirable to embed reinforcing wire mesh in the concrete plank below the upper layer thereof. The reinforcing wire prevents the concrete from sagging over the voids in the concrete plank and also increases negative transverse bending capabilities. To thus reinforce the concrete plank which is being laid by a plank-laying machine has presented problems, as the reinforcing wire mesh must be fed below the leading edge of the last hopper so that the wire mesh will be covered by the upper layer of the concrete plank. However, there is no space available on the existing machines to mount a roll of wire mesh in front of the last hopper without prohibitively expensive modifications.